Atlantic: Night Ninja the Wolf
'Atlantic: Night Ninja the Wolf '''is the 19th episode of Season 16. Summary When he and his Ninjalinos steal the Stone Wolf's Moon Gem, Night Ninja accidentally transforms into a werewolf after touching it! Now the PJ Masks and their friends must help them return the Moon Gem to the Stone Wolf before sunrise. Plot The episode begins at Neverland with the sound of howling and hooting where on top of Midnight Hill, it wasn't Captain Hook and his crew trying to steal the Moon Gem again, but Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos! Careful not to fall off and not be scared of the stone wolf statue, the Ninjalino standing on the shoulders of the other Ninjalino, did his best to scoop the Moon Gem out of the Stone Wolf's eye with a spoon just like Bones did the last time Hook tried to steal the gem a long time ago. Night Ninja tells the Ninjalinos to be careful of the Moon Stone because if they touch it, they will turn into werewolves. But that's not all! Legend says that the stone wolf roams at night, but Night Ninja rubs it off and tells the Ninjalinos that that legend is just a silly story and that the stone wolf is just a statue when the Ninjalino finally pries the Moon Gem out of the statue and it came flying through the air! The other Ninjalinos ran and held out their hands to catch the gem, but Night Ninja caught it instead! He held it up high triumphantly, but all his minions backed away when they knew what was gonna happen next! Before long, the Moon Gem began to glow as it's magic then transformed Night Ninja... into a werewolf! When he looked at his reflection in the Moon Gem, Night Ninja screamed, but a howl only came out of his mouth instead, and unknowingly, the Moon Gem glowed. The Ninjalinos were frightened by their master, whether in his werewolf transformation or his howling. Angered, Night Ninja ordered his Ninjalinos to stop panicking and running around and go find help to change him back! So taking their master's orders, the Ninjalinos went back to the rowboat to find someone at Pirate Island. But after they left, Night Ninja didn't notice that the Stone Wolf was coming alive to retrieve it's Moon Gem! Meanwhile at Pirate Island, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and the PJ Masks were walking to the Hideout to have their sleepover. Just then, Gekko stops on his tracks and spots the Ninjalinos rowing in their rowboat looking scared but mostly worried. As they made it to Pirate Island's shore, Catboy walks over to the Ninjalinos and demands them to stop were they stand. then he asks them what they were doing rowing to Pirate Island. As the Ninjalinos got out of their rowboat one by one, they waved their arms maniacally and exclaimed that they need their help! Unfortunately, Kwazii, Captain Jake, izzy, Cubby, and Skully didn't understand the Ninjalinos' gibberish talking but Owlette explains to her friends that the Ninjalinos are in panic because Night Ninja has turned into a werewolf after touching the Moon Gem he was trying to steal. Captain Jake groaned in annoyance but tells the Ninjalinos to not worry for that they will bring Night Ninja back to normal. But they will have to that by bringing the Moon Gem back to the Stone Wolf because that's the only way to break the spell. Then, going into their Hideout to get on Bucky, Kwazii, the PJ Masks, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and the Ninjalinos sailed off to Neverland to save Night Ninja. Later, when they arrived at Shipwreck Beach, Catboy hears Night Ninja howling and Owlette uses her super owl eyes to spot Night Ninja acting like a wolf. Bucky then stops to drop off Kwazii and his friends and the Ninjalinos, then they ran to Night Ninja who was scratching behind his ear with his foot but as he looked up to see the PJ Masks, he jumps back and growled warningly at them. Gently, Catboy and Captain Jake walked up to the were-ninja and assured him that they're going to help him turn back into his normal self. Night Ninja walked on his hands and feet like a dog to sniff on Captain Jake's hand. But he backs away even more until Catboy takes his turn by scratching Night Ninja by his new wolf ears. While Night Ninja was enjoying the ear scratches, Catboy turns to Owlette with a laugh and says that she was right about Night Ninja being a big softie when Night Ninja snapped out of his trance and snaps his werewolf teeth offendedly at Catboy. He then started growling again. Luckily, Captain Jake calms Night Ninja by telling him that he and his friends are going to help him turn back to normal by returning the Moon Gem. So, they went off to Neverland to find the Stone Wolf and give it back it’s Moon Stone. Later, as they arrived at Neverland, the PJ Masks, Wolfy Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were heading to Midnight Hill, where the Stone Wolf will be, but Kwazii could read the anxious orange aura around Captain Jake as he asked him what was wrong, and he (Captain Jake) turned to him and explains to him and the others about the Stone Wolf: if the Moon Gem was removed from it, then the Stone Wolf comes to life and will go look for the Moon Gem himself. Night Ninja was skeptical about that, but Catboy and even the Ninjalino holding the Moon Gem in a box in his hands were starting to think that maybe that’s true. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Super Speed * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Stretchy Power * Magical Animal Communication * Teleporting Power * Protection Power * Magic Vines * Root Sneak Attack * Magical aura reading Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal the Stone Wolf’s Moon Gem Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Jake the Wolf from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. * Night Ninja is the second character to be transformed into a werewolf. ** The first was Jake/Captain Jake in the Jake and the Neverland Pirates episode Jake the Wolf. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Episodes similar to Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Villain images Category:Atlantic images Category:Ninjalino images Category:Season 16 episodes based on cartoons